


О доверии

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	О доверии

\- Артур, а как ты относишься к экспериментам в постели?  
Рука Артура, намазывающая джем на бутерброд на секунду замерла.   
\- А ты уже заскучала?  
\- Нет… я спрашиваю теоретически.  
\- Теоретически, - он улыбнулся. - И теоретически, и практически отношусь положительно. Что ты хочешь попробовать?  
\- Я это… кхм анальный секс.  
Артур поднял на нее взгляд, стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
\- Ты хочешь меня поиметь страпоном или просто фаллоимитатором?  
\- А ты бы согласился? – Ариадна округлила глаза.  
\- С тобой да.   
\- А не со мной?  
\- Соответственно, нет.  
\- А почему со мной да, что во мне такого особенного?  
\- У тебя тонкие пальцы, - Артур пытался скрыть улыбку.  
\- Причем тут мои пальцы?  
\- Ты же их будешь, я полагаю, засовывать… - он многозначительно приподнял брови.  
\- Э-э?  
\- Шучу. Не поэтому, конечно.  
\- И почему же?  
\- Хочешь это услышать не только ночью, но и при свете дня?  
Ариадна непонимающе моргнула. Ей казалось, что она не до конца проснулась, и этот странный разговор утром на залитой солнцем кухне напоминал грань между дремой и пробуждением.   
\- Ари, это же очевидно. Потому что это ты. Я доверяю тебе и люблю. Так страпон или фаллоимитатор?   
\- А… и-и, - Ариадна пыталась представить Артура, стоящего на коленях с фаллоимитатором в заднице. Возбуждение прокатилось жаркой волной. Она сделала глубокий вдох и выдох. – И что… ты мне вообще все разрешишь?  
\- Ты предложи. А я подумаю.   
\- А если я захочу тебя связать?  
Артур задумался, потер бровь.   
\- Будет трудно. Не потому что я не доверяю. Я не люблю ситуации, которые не контролирую. Но это можно сделать постепенно. Сначала ты привяжешь мне одну руку, например.  
\- Или завяжу глаза.  
\- Еще хуже. Но я попробую с этим справиться.  
\- А меня ты свяжешь?  
\- Тебя могу.   
\- Ты знаешь про шибари?  
Артур посмотрел на нее заинтересовано.  
\- Знаю, но не умею так вязать. Но если ты хочешь, могу попробовать научиться. Хотя бы простые узлы.   
\- А если я захочу тебя э-мм выпороть?  
\- Выпори, - он пожал плечами, взял мандарин и начал его чистить.   
Ариадна смотрела на капельки мандаринового сока на тонких пальцах Артура и представляла, как она будет хлестать его ремнем по обнаженным ягодицам. Она почувствовала, как у нее начинают пылать щеки и тянуть внизу живота.   
\- Но вряд ли ты будешь кричать.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я кричал? Тогда тебе придется постараться. У меня высокий болевой порог. И лучше использовать специальные средства. Кнут, например. Только я тебя сначала научу. А то можно причинить реальный вред. Хотя если ты хочешь мне что-нибудь сломать…  
\- Кнут! – Ариадна прижала ладони к раскрасневшимся щекам. – Ты что это все пробовал?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду на себе? Нет. На других, да.  
\- Ты кого-то порол кнутом?  
\- Было дело. Я тебя неприятно шокировал? Но я, в общем-то, попробовал довольно много всего.   
\- Ты шокировал, да. Но фух я предпочитаю знать правду. А как же ты понял, что у тебя высокий болевой порог, если не испытывал ничего из этого на себе?   
Артур беззаботно отправил в рот дольку мандарина, прожевал.  
\- Как ты знаешь, у меня опасная работа. В ней случалось всякое. Недопонимания с заказчиками…  
\- Тебя что пытали?   
\- Я бы не назвал это пытками в прямом смысле этого слова, - он отщипнул еще одну дольку, - но у меня был опыт нескольких неприятных часов общения с телохранителями заказчика и объекта тоже.  
\- Тебе выдирали ногти и вгоняли туда иголки? Избивали? – Ариадну слегка потряхивало.  
\- Эй-эй, попридержи свою фантазию, - он заулыбался. – Да ничего страшного, правда. Сломали пару ребер.  
\- Пару ребер! А ты знаешь, что сломанные ребра могут проткнуть легкие и человек умрет!  
\- Как видишь, я еще жив и в ближайшие несколько лет умирать не собираюсь. А почему мы говорим о пытках вместо экспериментов в сексе?  
\- Да, кхм. Но а меня, меня ты бы выпорол?  
\- Тебя… - Артур посмотрел на нее долгим внимательным взглядом. – Ты должна быть сама уверена. Если я буду в этом убежден, что ты действительно этого хочешь, тогда да.   
\- Но я же не могу быть уверена на сто процентов.  
\- На девяносто.  
\- На пятьдесят, - Ариадна лукаво улыбнулась. Артур был серьезен.  
\- Нет, на девяносто или я не буду этого делать. Мне ведь это не доставит никакого удовольствия.   
\- А с другими тоже не доставляло? Ты такой альтруист?   
\- С другими как раз доставляло. Но с тобой все иначе.   
\- Опять иначе!  
\- Ну, извини, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я пытался, но это выше меня.   
\- Ладно, будем считать, что меня пороть ты отказался.  
\- Не категорически нет, но ввел дополнительные условия.  
\- Возвращаясь к анальному сексу…  
\- Ты мне так и не ответила, чем именно ты хочешь меня поиметь. Хотя для меня нет особой разницы, опыта у меня в этом нет никакого. Но, я думаю, нам нужно обговорить для начала размеры…  
\- Вообще-то затевая этот разговор, я имела в виду, что это ты будешь эээ меня…  
\- А… вот как. Хорошо.  
\- Но в этом у тебя опыт есть, конечно же?  
\- И в этом тоже, да. Но ты должна мне полностью доверять. Или ничего не получится.   
\- Ну, я доверяю.   
\- И еще меня слушаться, - Артур легким движением заправил прядь волос ей за ухо. – Хотя с этим возникнут проблемы. Ты меня никогда не слушаешься. Все делаешь по-своему.  
\- Нет, ну я буду, постараюсь, сделаю над собой усилие.  
\- Хорошо.  
Артур смотрел на нее золотисто-карими глазами, и Ариадне на секунду показалось, что все, о чем она только что говорила с ним, случится прямо сейчас и немедленно. Она вскочила из-за стола.   
\- Хочу показать, что доверяю, - она потянула его за рукав.   
Артур встал. Ариадна оценила расстояние между ними, немного отошла.  
\- У меня в школе девочки все время играли в такую игру – одна падала, а вторая ловила. Я всегда смотрела на это в ужасе, а что если не поймают, страшно…. Не столько больно упасть, сколько неприятно, что ты доверился, а над тобой пошутили.  
Она повернулась спиной. Солнце золотило ее волосы, делая их почти рыжими. Она стояла босиком в рубашке Артура и пыталась заставить себя упасть назад, в пустоту. Ариадна глубоко выдохнула, закрыла глаза и стала падать. Артур поймал ее, легко подхватил на руки. Поцеловал в висок, шепча на ухо: «Я всегда тебя поймаю, если ты будешь падать. Всегда».


End file.
